Electric switches, regulators or control devices, such as those according to DE-C-26 04 783 (corresponding to GB 1 577 852) or DE-C-26 25 716 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. Re 31 597) have a driven element in the form of a cam disk on setting cam, which either directly or indirectly acts on contacts or switches an adjusting shaft, which drives the driven element; and locking elements driven by the adjusting shaft. The adjusting shafts are either fixed to the driven element or are inserted therein and consequently do not rotate relative to the driven element. The axial fixing of the shaft takes place by means of engagement in casing parts. This fixing can be brought about during the installation of the device by fitting an outer casing member.
As regulators or switches are often installed in devices that have widely differing designs positions of the operating or control elements, etc., it is necessary to provide different adjusting shaft lengths and shapes. It is also possible to connect additional or acessory switches to the regulators or switches other devices drive the switches by the same adjusting shaft. In this case, there must either be an indirect coupling, which operates less precisely due to its necessary clearance, or a separate switch or regulator type with a correspondingly lengthened spindle.